De libertades y esperas
by Ran Koumoto
Summary: O una de las peores cosas que podrían ocurrirle a Sesshōmaru: que Rin esté interesada en otro.


_Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi._

_Este fanfic contiene spoilers del final del manga._

* * *

**De libertades y esperas**

* * *

— Señor Sessh_ō_maru…

Ahí iba. Estaba seguro. Contuvo la respiración.

— Señor Sessh_ō_maru… yo… — Rin titubeaba. El demonio no podía voltearse a verla, no cuando la adolescencia había embellecido tanto sus expresivos ojos castaños. — Estoy saliendo con Kohaku.

La revelación fue como un disparo. Sesshōmaru creyó que se tardaría más en decirlo por lo que hizo un esfuerzo disimulado para mantener la entereza. Levantó la vista, antes fija en el horizonte. El cielo empezaba a anochecer y los aldeanos se disponían a volver a sus hogares. La anciana Kaede aún no regresaba y Jaken se encontraba asistiéndola por orden de su amo.

— Usted es la persona más importante para mí. — Continuó Rin con timidez. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sesshōmaru solo quiso que guardara silencio. — Es por eso que… quería…

— ¿Mi aprobación? — Interrumpió en seco.

— Sí, su aprobación. — Confirmó la pequeña que ya no era tan pequeña.

Sesshōmaru entrecerró los ojos, luchando para no fruncir demasiado el ceño ni maldecir a nadie. Él ya lo sabía, lo sabía todo y desde el primer día. Pero aun así dolía más de lo que le hubiese gustado.

— Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Esperaba que esa respuesta pudiera esconder lo suficiente su disgusto, porque de haberlo querido nada le costaba ponerle una correa y apartarla de la aldea humana para siempre. O mejor aún, acabar con ese estúpido exterminador y arrebatarle el corazón de Rin a la fuerza.

Pero no, Sesshōmaru no haría nada como eso. Privar a Rin de su libertad solo le traería desdichas y mucho llanto. Y él —más que nadie— deseaba verla feliz.

O quizá, muy en el fondo, anhelaba el día en el que ella escogiera por voluntad propia quedarse a su lado.

Con sigilo, la muchacha se acercó. La diferencia de alturas seguía siendo brutal, pero ahora al menos el esfuerzo en observarla era mucho menor. Y eso hizo. El demonio del cabello plateado volteó hacia ella, muy seguro de que su impertérrito semblante ocultaría las dudas que le martirizaban por dentro.

Como en años pasados, Rin tomó la manga de Sesshōmaru y encontró miradas con él.

— ¿En verdad no le molesta? — Quiso confirmar con inocencia.

Vestía uno de los kimonos que él había escogido especialmente para ella, el cabello le alcanzaba la cintura y el flequillo se expandía hacia afuera con descuido. Seguía siendo tan encantadora como cuando niña pero con la belleza de una flor en plena primavera.

Sesshōmaru guardó silencio.

¿Podría ella —o alguien, quien fuera— entender cuánto anhelaba su alma? ¿Sabría que en su longeva existencia jamás conoció algo o alguien más valioso que ella?

Le esperaría años, cientos de ellos de ser necesario. La cuidaría hasta su muerte y seguiría buscándola una y otra vez, de una reencarnación tras otra. Sin descanso.

No importaba la forma ni la apariencia. Ni siquiera le importaba que Rin amara a otro, se casara y tuviera hijos. Nada le impediría quedarse a su lado, mucho menos un simple humano.

Porque para Sesshōmaru no había nadie como Rin.

— No, pero hay algo que no puedes olvidar. — Le advirtió él con voz firme.

Rin tragó saliva, a la espera de que continuara. Toda su atención seguía centrada en su querido señor —aquel que bien podía ver como amo, padre o hermano mayor—, desconociendo la profundidad de esos sentimientos que iban más allá de etiquetas y clasificaciones mundanas.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y le acarició el rostro. Rin sintió la suave caricia de aquellos largos y huesudos dedos al deslizarse desde el contorno de su mandíbula hasta su mentón.

La noche estaba llegando, pero ni la luna ni las estrellas competían contra la belleza de Sesshōmaru.

— Siempre te estaré esperando. — Declaró él, suave, arrastrando la voz de tal manera que Rin quiso escucharlo otra vez. Muchas veces, de ser necesario.

No acababa de entender sus sentimientos del momento ni la magnitud de aquella promesa, mas le dedicó una gran sonrisa, de esas que despertaban en Sesshōmaru sus deseos de seguir viviendo.

"_En tanto te haga feliz, ama a quien gustes. Tenemos mucho tiempo, Rin."_

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
